guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maui
Archive'd! :D 18:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Omghaxx. — Warw/Wick 18:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Dial 1-800-LLJK HAX now and get a free iPOD. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Girl Speak So like omg I was like totally bored and like decided to like randomly spam your like totally cute talk page right. So then I was like typing and got the totally awsome like idea to like speak in like girl speak so the totally cute boys here could not like understand me right. So then I was like, I wonder if like the rad Maui can like totally speak girl speak and I was like omg I bet she can because she is like totally a girl too; so I like made the like choice to speak in like totally cute girl speak so like only the girls could like under like stand me you know right. Omg like those shoes are so totally cute! --''Shadowphoenix'' 07:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 09:22, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :(EC) Analysis complete. Test results indicate that Shadowphoenix is either insane or a member of an alien race so advanced that mankind has no hope of ever understanding her. Womankind, on the other hand, may have a chance, but we're too stubborn to ask for help. Plus, if we did, we'd risk looking stupid. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 09:27, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::lol. reanor 18:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::I see your stupidity, and I raise you a squee. Like omigawd didjoo ever like see the like MEAN KITTY SONG? Omigawd it's like so '''cute' and like I'd toooooooootally shack up with the like guy like omigawd!!!!! Eeeeeee!!!'' 18:44, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Like OMG that is so like totally cute like omigawd right. I so like totally like agree with you on the like totally hot guy singing the like song you know right. Like omg --''Shadowphoenix'' 19:46, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Liek zOMG I think I'm gonna like totally die from like all the cuteness around here. *asplodes* —Dr Ishmael 20:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::liek omg, I can totally fit rite in here!! I'm like, so totally assimilating in ur gurlspeak. Oh, and gosh, Ishy, but it shud liek totally be spelled kute, or kawaii, or cuuute!!! *giggles* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::*Prepares to go on a killing rampage* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 20:55, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Liek, omg, I liek, totally know what you like, mean dude. I'm like, totally cool and fitting in here, like, cause my, like, nature is like, girly, y'know what I like, mean? *giggles*. Perhaps I like, went a bit overboard, but like, gurlspeek is to cuuuute!!!! *giggles*. Defiant Ellymants is like, goign to totally kill us, like.. Oh no!! — Warw/Wick 21:02, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Like, nowai, DE totally wouldn't like, hurt me! We're like, soulmates, omigawd! I like, got him this thingie for his like, biiiiiirthday, and it's like, US, in a like, HEART! Like omigawd!!! Ow, my soul. 21:29, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Omg serisly guyz, you have a gurlspeek chat without me?! liek omg! that is liek, so rood, liek, totally. I can't belieeevv this! But i mean, serisly, you're all gonna get, liek, slapped by DE, and then I'll be liek the cuuteest thing aorund here, totally! *giggles* Oh hey guyz, check out theees new shews I bought, liek, the other day. They're liek, peenk, my fav colour! Liek zomg, don't u wnt thees shewz 2? *giggles* -- Nova 02:06, 25 June 2008 (UTC) The sad thing is that there is a girl at my school who actually puts that many "like"s into normal speech. It's somewhat frightening. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:12, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Liek, srsly, that is so normal. Speech without lieks is so totally, liek, dull! -- Nova 02:20, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::Inorite. But seriously, like, one "like" every sentence is, like, totally enough to, like, spice up the, like, conversation, rite? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:28, 25 June 2008 (UTC) C-C-COMBO BREAKER -- Nova 02:30, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :omg shoes. Ezekiel [Talk] 02:53, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::<3 --Shadowcrest 02:56, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::Liek omg, I liek totallly liek found teh like cutest shoes like evur http://i3.iofferphoto.com/img/item/354/633/01/pink_heel_toe.jpg. Liek omg right, like those shoes are so liek tottally cute right *giggles* I am liek gonna have liek daddy tottally like give me his liek credit card right to like get those totally cute shoes omg! --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::They burn. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:35, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::(omg an edit conflict) For those of you who can't speak girl speak, here is like totally a translator http://www.degraeve.com/translator.php --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::ogod [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:42, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::like omg so totally cute! --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:45, 25 June 2008 (UTC) I thought there's a difference between girl and blond... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:47, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :The title should read "Valley''girl Speak". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::>.> -- '[[User:ScathLann|Lann']] 22:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) uh... You removed the salvage info and the FoW chest drop location, but your edit summary said you were removing the zchest info, which had already been removed o_o '¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 04:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :My only words in reply to this: Wtf? I seem to have loaded the April 30th version when I visited the page... 04:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Why do we not list the zchest but the others? I also tried linking to that from the article but the article doesn't even state that the shield is a gold item. Shouldn't there be categories for that? Or am I missing something here? --◄mendel► 13:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::This became the general concensus involving listing of Zaishen / FoW / UW chest listings in articles. Whether or not that is being followed to this day, I am unsure of. -- [[User:Isk8|I~sk8]] (T/ 13:17, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, from your link the Zaishen chest should definitely be listed in Amethyst Aegis. Can someone write that into the appropriate S&F article? --◄mendel► 22:15, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Amethyst Aegis drops from end chests in Slavers' Exile, so it wouldn't get Zaishen listed. 22:16, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Argh! I overlooked that! Of course you are right, and I need to go to bed. --◄mendel► 22:20, 1 July 2008 (UTC) oo la la So when are we gonna have a Jello fighting match? --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:13, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :That was the saddest pass ever SP. It's only funny if you're a) serious or b) lame. Observe: Excuse me Maui, can you empty your pockets? I believe you have stolen my heart. :In other news, I totally intend to be the one selling tickets to that match. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 21:20, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::The question is, what flavor does Maui like? (CHERRY! lol) --''Shadowphoenix'' :::Lime, actually, or strawberry. And Ben: My response to that is, awwwwww. 01:56, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::: *Gets in 2 piece* Ready when you are, DE the tickets should be S29.95 a person kk --''Shadowphoenix'' 03:28, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Only in America can a fetish about women fighting in food develop... — Powersurge360Violencia 03:32, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well tbh, I would prefer a whip cream fight but idk how Maui would feel about that --''Shadowphoenix'' 04:01, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm Canadian. I'm not amused. — Nova — ( ) 22:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Blame Canada! -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 22:58, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It's Canada Day. Don't say that. Say it on, like, Independence Day or something, which also happens to be my birthday. — Nova — ( ) 12:03, 2 July 2008 (UTC) A gift I'm bored so here is a piece of classic American media. Enjoy my spam. ky™ 07:07, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :You are too kind. However, I made it to the first frame before the sight of an aging, bare-chested man with a riding crop made me spam the pause button in terror. 07:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ha-ha, I guess I should have mentioned that such things are an... "acquired taste". Perhaps you would enjoy some Howlin' Wolf from 1960's instead, some stunning delta blues with legendary harp licks. It would be a sad day indeed to learn that you like "rap"... *shudders and suddenly dies from loss of blood through the ears* ky™ 07:43, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :::''I CAST CURE CRITICAL WOUNDS. I do like rap. Sorry. But I also like essentially anything that isn't classical (well, I like Sarah Brightman, actually) or Tim McGraw. 07:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) x: It's not like I really care, but I don't understand what MoP+Whirling Defense has do with OoP not triggering on hits. Whirling Defense deals physical damage after all, but you're not hitting anything with it, thus Mark of Pain will trigger but Order of Pain won't, because you need to actually hit your foe with physical damage. J Striker 08:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Your foe is being hit with physical damage with WD, but you're not physically hitting him. Technicalities. Therefore I don't see why specifying that "target foe must be smacked with stick" is an issue, but go ahead and take it off again if it really bothers you. 08:16, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hitting enemy is result of attacking in this game. Whirling Defense does not hit anything by game mechanics, it simply deals damage, so your foes take damage, they're not being hit. But it's not really wrong to mention the blocking issue there, so I'll leave it alone. J Striker 08:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Meh I thought you could use one. 07:11, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Lol! Love you Yuri. :D 07:38, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, I just saw I forgot to sign that last comment... oh well. Well I'm glad you might get some use out of it, haha. I must be getting back to my sandbox for more editing work. Oh, and happy not too late 4th of July! ky™ 08:32, 5 July 2008 (UTC) soo i heards u liek fick nury? And I was looking through my very large collection of comics which I obtained legally, I found some pages which I thought you might like. Hope you enjoy : :D - [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 04:36, 9 July 2008 (UTC) So i hurd u liek Prodigy! Firestarter's a great song, Breathe, too =)--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 02:00, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Is Maui on vacation? Or why haven't we been reading you lately? --◄mendel► 07:16, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Maybe you weren't around back then. (T/ ) 07:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) ::I hear Maui's gone over to the enemy playing WoW now. Curse you, Wikia ads! --◄mendel► 12:51, 13 August 2008 (UTC) (edited 12:51, 13 August 2008 (UTC)) :::You've heard correct, lovie. I've been told, too, by an officer in my guild that I have a "bigger and more loyal following than the Grateful Dead." They'd be quite shocked and horrified to see me posting here again. ;] 10:21, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Noes! Another person has fallen to the temptation of WoW! That aside: I've been playing Warcraft, too. But a different Warcraft ^^' Blizzard just makes awesome games. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:40, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I used to be quite the Diablofag. And in my defense, I only began playing WoW again because my boyfriend does. I'm better at it than him, which really pisses him off. 10:46, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh dear. BRB, I need to go... Um... Stop DO some stuff... Yes, do some...stuff.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 10:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I could never get into that game... and to hell with monthly fees... if they are going to charge you to play, they better make the game free in the first place. *waits patiently for D3.* -_- -- [[User:Isk8|''I~sk8]] (T/ 11:01, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, I mercilessly use my looks and charisma to my advantage, and purchase the subscription cards at employee cost at my old Gamestop. And I really did miss being the ganking goddess in NWNOnline... It's rather gratifying to slaughter poor, unsuspecting Blood Elves who don't understand that my cat's DPS is at least as murderous as mine. 11:12, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: *sniff* *looks away in shame* there is no hope everyone... she has been corrupted by the evil power of WoW! (Blizzard does make cool games, but WoW just isn't one of them :P). Tommorow we will have a Guild Wars funeral for Lanner Mau *sniff* as she is no more /cry --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''Shadowphoenix]] 15:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::WoW = The Matrix. As in, people inside The Matrix WoW don't realize they're in a fake world with no point, rhyme or reason, other then to harvest their life energy money to power death-machines that will destroy all those outside in the real world. But have no fear! Every so often, someone is born who has the ability to be "The One"; after living in The Matrix playing WoW for long enough, he - or she - will awaken, see the world for what it is, and break free from its evil grasp. When our numbers are finally great enough, we will strike back! (the factual accuracy of this comment has been discarded in favor of good storytelling and showmanship.) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:59, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::And copyright infringement O.o [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 04:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::"So you're saying I'll be able to dodge bullets?". No. I'm saying you won't have to. (T/ ) 04:07, 10 September 2008 (UTC) no talk page posts for 3 weeks scares me. Wheres has u been? Trolling wikia wikis with Warwick and them? — Nova — ( ) 02:29, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :This is surely a sign of the apocalypse. I know a guaranteed way to generate more posts - arcdhive! No user talkpage is left unedited on Guildwiki. (T/ ) 02:35, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::You totally missed the section above his one, didn't you, Nova. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:48, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I still see her on Messenger, haven't talk though. reanor 17:35, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Why did you randomly poston Entropy's page, and then leave?--Łô√ë îğáturkey 22:49, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :See here. --◄mendel► 22:56, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::What mendel said, although how he apparently managed to remember that post is rather astounding. And before you ask why I am now randomly responding, WoWWiki alerts me when I have userpage messages here. 00:13, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Silent wind... First I see what Maui has put on YouTube about GW. THEN I read through the entire talkpage. I know what playing WoW feels like, if you're still out there, you're getting this. But imo (which I know don't count) you shouldn't have given up all the fame you got in GW. I myself would have been thrilled to actually meet you in GW, until I browsed through the final sentences of this talk. You can tell me dead talk is dead, but it was a dang shame you left, Maui. I'm sure the admins and bureaucrats all agree. I myself would like to have you back... --Alc ^^ 12:26, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :You're a sweetheart. :] And this was a surprising and pleasant message notification to receive when logging onto WoWwiki to check tailoring recipes. I'm afraid I'm pretty well entrenched in Warcraft, though -- aside from the hunter that's armory-linked, I've a 74 Hordeside warlock I'm hoping to hit 80 with in the next few days. If you still feel like trying to coax me back to Guild Wars, I'm sure somebody on this wiki still has my MSN address to share. ;] Hearts, 18:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::I can has! 18:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ohi Razi. You know, I only just realized today that you are on the friends list of both of my mule accounts. :\ I think that WoW or not, you picked a good time to get out of Build Wars, because things have only been going downhill since then. ;) (T/ ) 18:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::'Lo Entropy. :] How so? Continual skill nerfs, unpleasant content changes, or just the product and-or community as a whole? 19:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Oops, never mind. I don't can has anymore. 20:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Crazy stupid skill buffs, for one >.> --Shadowcrest 20:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pimpslap, Hexway, Hexway 2, Jesus Beam, Elite Bulls, Perma IAS and IMS, Remove target prot monk from the game, Heroway, Remove target foe from the game ...... just Izzy as usual. Oh, and they made some titles account-wide, in addition to introducing lame new storybooks, more summoning stones, removing HFFF from the game, etc etc etc. Quite a bit has changed tbh, but much of it is baed. (T/ ) 23:42, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You forgot hexway 3 Entropy. Cress Arvein 01:09, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ah, well that's an old change, and easily countered with put target player back in the game. (T/ ) 02:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I think you mean Put target team back in the game and manage my energeez. 03:03, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I love the fact that Entropy put Mark of Instability instead of Mark of Insecurity by accident while linking Remove target prot monk from the game :P. 03:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I play oldskoolway, kk? (T/ ) 03:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Hah. :D Well about that MSN addi, someone talky me, and I'm sure I'll work something out. A friendly chat if not a persuasion ;) About Build Wars, imo it's nothing compared to WoW and I got my Warrior to 60 back in the day. TBC kicked my ass. Fury isn't the same as it was back then but meh, the old TG talents make me throw up. Back to topic, the only thing I like in GW is the whole PvP thing, and the fact that I can get cash with it is a sweet change. (zkeys) Good to see you actually looked back here! Hey that means I'm good! XD So ya... can I has addi? IRC or Talky me--Alc ^^ 06:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Meh, my MSN address isn't linked to anything else, so now you have to go into the page history for it. In fact, now that I Google it, it only appears twice, both of which are on GuildWiki. Haha. Regarding TBC, I love it. ._. I hate Northrend, which is why I've only got one 80 and the aforementioned almost-75 'lock. Hmph. And... jesus christ, hello Peace and Harmony. 16:10, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Removing my MSN address and amending my previous statement: I now have four raid-geared 80s. Good lord, I'm not addicted at all. 10:54, 4 June 2009 (UTC) afk WoW Hi there, I know you'll probably not see this or know who the hell I am... :P, but your WoW link's dodgy. A F K When 21:57, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Afaik, she occasionally checks WoW wiki, so she should eventually see your message. --JonTheMon 22:02, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::=) A F K When 22:13, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks dear. :] I transferred servers on my hunter -- hence the broken link (and ancient screenshot). 00:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I'm Back! HELLO! Lost-Blue 23:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)